The field of the disclosure relates generally to separating and identifying signals of interest from a plurality of mixed signals, and, more specifically, to systems and methods for parallelizing and pipelining a tunable blind source separation filter.
In at least some known signal processing systems, a plurality of mixed signals (e.g., radar signals) are received by a sensor communicatively coupled to a blind source separation filter. Using signal processing techniques, the blind source separation filter attempts to accurately separate and identify signals of interest from the plurality of mixed signals. To improve performance, at least some known blind source separation filters use pipelining and paralleling techniques. However, pipelining and parallelizing filters typically require determining new filter coefficients for each tuned frequency, and utilizing relatively large look-up tables that require intensive memory and computational resources. Additionally, in at least some known systems, excessive hardware latencies (e.g., due to clock cycles) encountered during continuous generation, classification, and tracking may cause potential signals of interest to be misclassified or to not be included in signal tracking. Also, in at least some known signal filter tuning systems and methods, pipelining and parallelizing signal filtering requires substantially different circuit and hardware versions for use on various platforms.